


Delayed Transformation

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones thought he was too old for it to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/gifts).



> Written for [](http://meteorfire.livejournal.com/profile)[**meteorfire**](http://meteorfire.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here](http://meteorfire.livejournal.com/26689.html?thread=10817#t10817). All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Given that most transformations typically happened during puberty, McCoy had thought himself safe from it, had believed that he was far too old for it to happen. However, there were a number of cases when it had happened later in life. McCoy had conveniently allowed himself to forget those, so when the first warning signs appeared, signaling what was soon to transpire, he’d written them off as a case of indigestion and had ignored it.

However, now hours later he laid curled up naked on the floor near his bed, sweating profusely and shivering violently as muscle spasm wracked his frame. There was no denying it now, and it was too late to take anything to ease the way. He had no choice but to wait it out. He didn’t notice the increasingly frantic pages from Jim, demanding that Bones answer him, didn’t notice the shouting outside his door or the hiss that signaled its opening as the final phase of the transformation hit him.

Jim could only stare frozen at the sight before him, never having seen a first transformation. It wasn’t like subsequent ones which were smooth and so fast that if they blinked a person could miss it. No, this was slow and obviously agonizing as the body learned how to act on a newfound template. Muscles and bones shifted under Bones’ skin, rippling almost grotesquely, yet oddly captivating. Fur began to sprout across his body, quickly forming a thick pelt that left no flesh bare. His fingernails darkened and thickened into wicked looked claws as his fingers shorted and black pads formed on the underside of his hands. With an ear piercing yowl, a thickly furred tail, nearly the length of the rest of his body, sprout from the base of Bones’ spine, and his mouth opened in a grimace of pain, showing the growth of sharp teeth as his face elongated.

With one final pitiful mew, the transformation was done, and Bones collapsed on his side, panting violently in exhaustion and fading pain. Jim sank slowly to his knees taking in the sight before him. Bones was beautiful. The rings and spots of black and grey against the white and yellow of the background were a work of art, a mastery of nature. The length of his fur made Jim’s fingers twitch with the desire to touch and run his fingers through it, wondering if it was as soft and thick as it really looked. Hesitantly he called out, “Bones?”

Jim didn’t have time to react before he suddenly found himself on his back with one hundred and twenty pounds of muscled agility weighing down on his chest and wickedly sharp teeth rested inches from his neck. His eyes clenched shut, and he cursed himself an idiot, knowing how dangerous first transformations often were, knowing that he should have left and locked the door the door behind him to give Bones some time to come back to himself and get a hold of his newfound instincts.

When the expected pain of ripping flesh didn’t come, Jim hesitantly opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the laughing blue eyes of Bones. Jim chuckled in relief, taking note of the movement of Bones’ large tail, signifying his contentment.

Bones bumped his forehead against Jim’s, and rubbed the edge of his jaw along Jim’s as well. In response, Jim hesitantly reached up and threaded his fingers through the thick fur, marveling at the feel before reaching up to rub at curved edges of Bones’ ears. Bones tilted his head into the touch and his eyes drifted shut in pleasure before he settled more fully down onto Jim and took up a deep purr that set both their bodies vibrating.

Jim wasn’t sure how much time passed before Bones fell asleep and shifted seamlessly back into his human form. At the sudden weight increase, Jim settled Bones on his side before climbing to his feet and lifting Bones into bed. Bones didn’t stir throughout the whole thing, but when Jim turned to leave, something wrapped around his wrist. Looking down, his brow rose in incredulous amusement as he took note of the thick tail wrapped around his wrist. It wasn’t unheard of for an individual to keep some of the characteristics of their animal after the first few transformations before the body and mind completely learned to control it.

Tugging gently to see if he could get free without waking Bones from his much needed sleep, the tail tightened minutely, and Jim sighed in defeat before sitting down on the edge of the bed and tugging off his shoes. He was off shift now, and it wouldn’t hurt to take a short nap. Curling against Bones’ side, he drifted off with a smile on his face as he imagined his friend’s reaction to waking up both with a tail and in bed with Jim. For once Bones wouldn’t be able to blame him.


End file.
